Like Ships In The Night
by Terra The Lemur
Summary: Zoro contemplating on what his life was like before he got himself into a sticky situation. Will het get out of it; or will he finally fall? Rated M for later chapters. Please rate and review!


Blinding light burned my eyes as they pulled me out of the prison. My mind was spinning in circles, not being able to comprehend the danger I was in. They dragged my heavy weight across the courtyard, not minding my horrendous wounds and injories. Yells and chants echoed through the air as they pulled me along.

_**"Demon!"**_  
><em><strong>"Dirty Criminal!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Hang him!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Go to Hell, Pirate scum!"<strong>_

Everything faded to white, into a memory. **HIM**. My captain. My Luffy... We were laying on the deck of our ship. The sky never seemed so beautiful. He was laying on my chest,laughing. I don't remember what about, but it made me feel complete.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Zoro?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Yes?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Are you going to leave me when you fufill your dream?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Where did that come from?'<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I've been thinking about it lately..."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"No."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"What?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I will never leave you."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Really Zoro?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I will follow you until the end of time Luffy."<strong>_

* * *

><p>My focus came back to reality as I felt something cold press against my neck. 'click' They fastened me down to a large slab of concrete. I couldn't move any of my upper body. I saw a flash of light to my left and that sealed my fate... It was a large, metal ax... The executioner sharpened the blade to his massive weapon, but that did not bother me as much as his evil, retched smile. What kind of a sick man enjoys this? I faded away once more into a memory, escaping reality...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Luffy)"Zoro! Come play!"<strong>_

I was laying against the mast, watching Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop chase each other around.

_**(Zoro)"I don't wan't to Luffy. Go have fun."**_  
><em><strong>(Chopper)"Aww! Come on Zoro!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ussop)"We'll go easy on you!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Zoro)"Fine. But I will get you for that 'easy' comment!"<strong>_

We chased each other around the whole ship. Ussop and Chopper was tired after 20 minutes, but Luffy and I continued on. The chase finally ended in the captain's quarters.

_**(Luffy)"That... That was a lot of running!"**_  
><em><strong>(Zoro)"Yea... it was Luffy."<strong>_

We fell down intp his bed and layed there untill we caught our breath. Luffy blankly stared at the roof, then began to laugh.

_**(Zoro)"What's so funny?"**_  
><em><strong>(Luffy)"I dunno really?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Zoro)"..."<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Luffy)"Zoro?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Zoro)"Yes Lu..."<strong>_

Before I could finish saying his name; he kissed me. I was shocked at the start, but then it just felt right. I kissed him back with a little more force, which made Luffy flush a dark pink. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, we seperated to catch our breath once more. I couldn't believe what just happened. A small chuckle escaped from Luffy's lips.

_**(Zoro)"What now?"**_  
><em><strong>(Luffy)"-giggles- I've never seen Zoro blush so hard!"<strong>_

As I began to playfully yell at him in my memory; I drifted back into my current situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"By order of the World Government; Roronoa Zoro is accused of piracy<strong>__** and for the destruction of many towns along the East Blue and the Grand Line. Do you, Roronoa Zoro, understand your crimes?"**_  
><em><strong>(Zoro)"Yes."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"You are to be sentenced to death by beheading."<strong>_

The crowd went wild when my fate was announced to the world. I wish I could just run away from all of this. I wouldn't stand a chance if I fought.. not in my condition at least...  
><em><em>

_**"Do you have any last words or request?"**_  
><em><strong>(Zoro)"Yes. I wish to be blind-folded."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Why is that?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Zoro)"So I won't see myself as my head falls to the ground."<strong>_

The crowd went crazy when I stated my defeat.  
><em><em>

_**(Zoro)"I have not said my last words?"**_  
><em><strong>"-whispers- Do you think I will let you voice your opinion pirate?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Zoro)"If you have any honor."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Why I ought to cut your tounge out."<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Zoro)"Your's will be cut out before this is done."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"-laughs- Don't humor me you sidewalk trash!"<strong>_

The executioner was done with his blade. Perfect sharpness to cut through bone. This was it for me... I'm done for... The man lifted his enourmous ax into the air. Another put a blindfold across my eyes. It's over... ONE...TWO...THREE...

_**"GUM GUM!"**_  
><em><strong>(Zoro's subconscience) "What the?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"ROCKET!"<strong>_


End file.
